


those three words

by warlockgold



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Magnus Bane, Coming Inside, Desperation, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Messy Kisses, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, teensy bit of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockgold/pseuds/warlockgold
Summary: Alec misses Magnus. So when he finally comes back, all he wants to do is be as close to him as he possibly can be.





	those three words

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and written at 3am, so any and all mistakes are my own

Alec sighs as he steps out of the elevator and runs his hand through his hair, pushing it out of the way of his face. He’s got Isabelle and Clary at either side of him, chatting away excitedly about how improved Clary has become, and he gets it, he really does. When they were younger and improving, he and Isabelle and Jace were the same way. And Clary never got a chance to do any of it until recently, so he _does_ understand.

But...he’s had a hard day.

He’s had to hand over so many Downworlders and ex-Circle members over to the Clave -- and yes, he knows he could easily let other people do it, that that’s what they’re for since he’s the head of the Institute. But then he has nothing to distract him from the fact that Magnus isn’t there. He’s out of town, had to leave for a while just to actually take some time and focus on himself rather than other people. So he isn’t there to make a sarcastic comment, he isn’t there to tell Alec that he’s working himself too much, he isn’t there to entice him with kisses and pull him to his room at the Institute.

No, it’s just Alec...working away as hard as he can to ignore the slight feeling of loneliness he has even though his friends and family are surrounding him. He loves them, of course he does! But he just…

“Thinking about Magnus?”

Isabelle’s voice cuts through his thoughts and when they lock eyes, she offers him a small smile. He forces to return it, then looks around, realizing they’re at his office. He’s been spacing out too much lately, of course she was bound to notice. “No, just...work.” He says as he walks in, sitting down at his desk and Isabelle follows. There’s a silence between them for a moment before Alec continues. “And Magnus -- I’m just...missing him. More-so than usual.”

“Well that’s to be expected.” Isabelle sits down on the couch, bringing her feet up to get comfortable. When Alec looks at her confused, she just smiles again. “Have you ever been away from him for so long? I mean how long has it been now?”

“Almost a month. But Izzy,” he pauses, drums his fingers against the table as he hesitates, then continues. “Am I just being paranoid about it all? I mean, he hasn’t contacted me in a while like he usually does and Catarina said she was going to keep an eye on him, but--”

“Alec, you’re my big brother and I love you but sometimes you can blow things out of proportion,” she gives him another smile. “And he isn’t here to say it, so I’ll say it for him, but you’re working yourself too hard. Just take a break, take a day off.”

He doesn’t want to.

If he takes a day off from work, from training, from anything that’ll keep his mind busy, he’ll just think about Magnus. He’ll start worrying about him more, start thinking the worst and he can’t handle to think about that. It’s better for him to just assume that his boyfriend is busy.

“Alec.”

“...what?”

“Promise me you’ll take a day off -- get some more sleep.”

Alec doesn’t actually reply with words, he just nods, and he feels his sister’s eyes on him for a while longer before she finally gets up and leaves his office. He’s tapping his fingers against his desk again, knowing he really should take a day off and focus on himself, he knows this but it doesn’t mean he wants to, he likes keeping his mind busy, likes being distracted.

And the only person who can ever really distract him isn’t there, so working is just the better option.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec takes a day off a couple of days later.

He wasn’t going to. He had gotten up and dressed early (though he hadn’t slept much the night before anyway) like always, but when he got to the hall, everyone was already there, busy gearing up. He looks at them all, confused, before finally asking, “What’s going on?”

“We’re heading out.”

“Great, I’ll just--”

“No,” Jace interrupts, giving him a knowing look. “ _We’re_ heading out, _you're_ staying here. You really need to take a break, Alec. Just-- I don’t know, do some Mundane stuff, get some coffee, sleep some more, do anything you want except work and train.”

Alec wants to protest against Jace -- Clary and Isabelle think he’s going to by the way they keep looking between the two, they’re just waiting for it -- but he had done the same to Jace once, forced him to take the day to himself, and well...he really could use the day off, maybe he will just sleep a lot. He crosses his arms over his chest. “...you’ll call me if anything goes wrong?”

“It won’t,” Jace grins, and Alec rolls his eyes but can’t help his own little grin from appearing. “But yeah, we’ll call _if_ something goes wrong.”

He has no choice but to watch them leave, and despite what he said, he considers going to the training hall just so it gives him something to do. In the end, he goes back to his bedroom because getting a little more sleep also sounds really good the more he thinks about it. Though, he doesn’t actually get much sleep after that, he sleeps for at least an hour and spends the rest of the time tossing and turning.

It’ll get back to the others if he tries to hide away in his office to work, and he isn’t really in the mood to deal with them, especially Isabelle, giving him a lecture about how he’s working too much. So he just ends up spending a good amount of time in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to think of something to do.

Something that can distract him but won’t get him in trouble with the other three.

“I could work out,” he says to himself, just to fill the silence in the room. And he can. Because they only said not to _train_ , working out is completely different, especially if he goes to a Mundane gym. He’s not working or training, and he’ll also be getting out of the Institute.

Killing two birds with one stone.

It’s a thirty minute walk to the gym once he gets ready and he takes the time to look around outside, watching people, watching them have fun and enjoying the beautiful day. He tries not to let his gaze linger on the couples but it happens anyway, and he feels a small ache in his chest when he thinks about Magnus. He knows he’s away to help himself adjust to having no powers without any major interruptions, but Alec misses him like crazy.

He thinks about it too much and ends up getting upset, so when he arrives at the gym, he’s ready to just focus on working out. That’s all he needs to do right now.

 

 

 

He stays in the gym until it’s time for it to close.

That wasn’t his plan but time got away from him and before he knew it, it was late at night and time for him to leave. He sighs as he leaves the building, the doors closing behind him and he finally looks at his phone, nose scrunching when he sees how many missed calls and texts he’s gotten -- they were mostly asking where he was and asking if he was okay.

Isabelle was the last one to text him, so he replies to her.

‘I’m fine.’ He hesitates, then also sends, ‘Gonna check on Magnus’ apartment.’

They’ve been taking turns to make sure his apartment is still the way the Warlock left it, and even though Alec wasn’t actually originally planning on checking on it, he figures he better since he passes there. Plus, he needs a shower and a change of clothes before he goes back to the Institute. And well...he has _plenty_ of clothes at his boyfriend’s place.

He starts thinking about Magnus again.

Though, this time he’s thinking about Magnus in _his_ clothes -- one of his shirts usually, and a pair of his own boxers. He thinks about the way he always pulls him back into bed with soft words and even softer touches, _even though_ the reason Alec always wakes up early is because he has to go to the Institute. Magnus just… He’s hard to resist, and he knows it.

He’s so caught up in his thoughts of Magnus that he doesn’t realize he’s already at the top of his apartment building, not until he bumps into someone and it pulls him from his thoughts. He apologizes with a sheepish smile, then turns to the doors and he reaches out to unlock them, until he realizes they’re already open.

This is why they’ve taken to checking up on Magnus’ apartment.

His seraph blade is drawn at his side immediately and he’s on full alert as he quietly walks into the apartment, looking for anything amiss, anything turned over or even stolen. Magnus has a lot of valuable things, so it doesn’t surprise him that someone would want to try and break in and steal from him. It also wouldn’t surprise him if this wasn’t the first time it’s happened, or if it's not even a Mundane.

There’s a sudden noise to his right, and Alec doesn’t hesitate to grab whoever it is and put his blade to their throat. But then there’s hands on him, followed by a reassuring, yet slightly panicked, voice. “Alexander, wait-- it’s _me_.”

“Magnus?” He breathes out, moving his blade away from his throat and reaching over to switch on the light. His heart quickens as soon as he sees his boyfriend standing there. “By the Angel, what are you doing? I could have _killed_ you!”

“It’s late and I’m tired, I didn’t want to turn on the light,” Magnus says, voice soft as he watches his boyfriend have a little panic attack over the fact that he could have actually killed him if he hadn’t hesitated. He walks over to shut the door, locking it this time. “But I’m glad to know you’re still keeping your promise of checking on my apartment.”

“I...actually came here for a shower and clean clothes before I went back to the Institute.”

Magnus opens his mouth to reply, but he instead pulls his lower lip between his teeth when he eyes Alec up and down, sees his clothes clinging to him from sweat, the way his hair is slicked back like he’s ran his hand through it far too many times. It’s a weakness of his to see the Shadowhunter like this. “Well,” he clears his throat and turns away to go into the kitchen. “You know where it is.”

Alec stops him from going any further by grabbing his wrist, it’s gentle yet also firm, keeping him in place. He tugs him a little closer. “I-- why didn’t you let me know you were back?”

“Because I’m really not long back, maybe ten minutes. And I didn’t tell you because I thought you were working, so I was just going to tell you in the morning.”

“I was forced to take a day off.”

Magnus can guess why, so he doesn’t ask, instead he just runs his thumbs over his cheeks and then pulls back with a smile. “Okay, well. Why don’t you shower and I’ll make us something to eat?”

Alec _is_ hungry and he really does need to shower, but he doesn’t want Magnus to leave his sight. So he shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to, not right now. I’ve missed you too much, Magnus.” His voice is soft, quiet, as he speaks and he knows Magnus is about to say something, but he doesn’t hear it because then he’s leaning in and kissing him.

By the Angel, he’s missed the feeling and taste of Magnus’ lips.

The kisses are sweet and slow, but as soon as feels Magnus’ hands trailing down his sides to the hem of his shirt, something in Alec just snaps. He moves his own hands up to cup his face as he deepens the kiss, walking forward until Magnus’ back hits the wall with an audible thud. They love kissing and their kisses do always end up getting carried away no matter what, but this time it’s like they’re both just...craving one another.

At this moment in time, they don’t care where things go, they just have to be near one another.

Alec slides his hands down from Magnus’ face to his neck, his shoulders, down his chest and to his hips. He squeezes them gently and pulls him closer until their hips are touching, and Magnus lets out a content, happy sigh into his mouth. But Alec doesn’t stop there. His hands move further down to his thighs and for a moment, he just rests them there before he moves his hands and hooks them under his thighs, lifting him up to pin him against the wall as their kisses become much _more_.

Magnus has always loved Alec’s strength, but he seems to appreciate it...more now that he doesn’t have his powers. He can focus on every little touch, how easily he does things, how he’s kissing him over and over even though their lips are swollen and raw. “Alec,” he whispers, a little short on breath, and Alec grips his thighs even tighter because of how Magnus sounds.

He’s missed this.

He’s missed Magnus.

He’s missed _every inch_ of him and all he wants to do is _touch_.

“ _Alec_ ,” Magnus repeats, more of a moan this time and Alec lets go of his thighs to put him back down on the ground, but it’s simply just so he can pull him by his shirt to the bedroom. “What-- what’s gotten into you?”

“I’ve missed you,” he says simply, unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor as he ducks his head to start kissing and licking at his neck. Magnus involuntarily tilts his head back to give his boyfriend more room, still allowing himself to be pulled the rest of his way to his bedroom until he falls on top of Alec on to the bed.

He doesn’t let Alec do more though, because then he’s pulling him up by his shirt so he can pull it off with a grin. And when it’s off, he takes his time to just admire Alec, his body -- it’s been a while since they’ve actually gone further than just making out and the occasional rushed handjobs.

Alec lets him stare for a while before he’s flipping them over and he grins down at Magnus, earning a grin in return. He runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, brushing it out of his face and all he can do is stare into his eyes. “I really have--”

“Missed me?” Magnus interrupts with a bigger grin and Alec scoffs, cupping his cheek and mindlessly sliding his thumb over his lips. It’s a mistake, really, because then Magnus is parting them and darting his tongue out to lick his thumb, still keeping eye-contact. Alec lets him do that, even giving him his index and middle finger to lick at. It’s when he takes them into his mouth and sucks on them that has Alec snapping again.

He pulls his fingers from his mouth and kisses him hungrily.

It isn’t a long kiss, but it’s enough to have Magnus breathless when Alec pulls away and starts kissing down his body. He has the urge to mark him, as he always does, but this time he doesn’t. What he wants to do more is just focus on his body, on the way he _feels_ and _tastes_.

Hell, he doesn’t even want to _tease_ him because of how bad he’s missed him. And teasing is something they do a lot.

That’s why he wastes no time in removing Magnus’ pants and boxers, and tossing them to the floor, his following seconds later. He leans back in to kiss at his chest and work his way down again, his hands sliding under his body to the small of his back so he can hold him closer.

Magnus’ eyes flutter at all the soft touches and kisses, one of his own hands moving down to Alec’s hair and running his fingers through it over and over. “Alexander,” he whispers, and Alec merely hums his response against his skin, against his thigh and Magnus momentarily grips his hair a little. He kisses everywhere and anywhere he can, but when he turns his attention on his cock, Magnus grips his hair even tighter.

Alec kisses, licks, and strokes his cock until the Warlock’s chest is heaving with each heavy breath and he’s achingly hard in his hand, soft whispers of ‘Alec’ and ‘please’ escaping past his panting. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t weak to his begging.

So he presses one last kiss to the head of his cock, then sits up and he’s fully aware of Magnus’ eyes roaming over his body as he reaches over to grab the lube. _That’s_ something he’ll tease him about. “...enjoying the view?”

“Oh, very much,” Magnus grins, running his hands down Alec’s sides and then up his chest. He sits up so he can do what Alec was doing to him just moments ago -- kissing at his shoulders, his neck, his chest and his hands move down while Alec fumbles with the cap on the lube.

Now, Alec might have decided not to tease and leave hickeys, but that isn’t going to stop Magnus from doing it.

His kisses soon change to soft bites that are then followed by licks, and he moves his hands from his stomach to his back. He digs his fingers into his skin when he feels slicked fingers between his legs, teasing at his entrance just for a moment before Alec carefully presses a single one inside of him.

Neither of them really say much as Alec prepares Magnus carefully but quickly; mostly because Magnus is too caught up in how it feels to have Alec’s fingers pressing deeper into him and curling at just the right angle that has him moaning against his skin. And well, Alec, he’s just too distracted with Magnus -- the way he looks and sounds.

And if he starts teasing him _now,_ it’s only because he wants to hear more of those delicious sounds that has his own cock twitching with precum beading at the tip. But he also wants to just focus on his boyfriend in this moment. So he presses a fourth finger alongside the others, slowly pressing them deeper and he feels satisfied when Magnus inhales sharply and tenses just a little.

But Alec doesn’t let up, he keeps fucking him with his fingers, a little harder, deeper -- enough that it has Magnus breathing hotly while pressing messy and wet open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone.

“Alexander,” he says in a soft voice (he tries to ignore how it sounds like he's _scolding_ him), and pulls away from his neck to look at him, eyes fluttering for a moment when Alec angles his fingers _just right_. He exhales shakily, then continues. “Don’t… don’t tease, please, I-- I’ve missed you just as much, you know.”

Alec really would love to tease Magnus a little more, get him to break completely until he’s a mess like he often does with _him_. It would only be fair. But knowing that Magnus missed him just as much, that he also craves him, Alec decides that it would be cruel for both of them if he spends any longer teasing his boyfriend.

There’s going to be plenty of other times for him to tease anyway.

So with a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, he pulls his fingers from him and reaches for the lube again but Magnus beats him to it with a small grin tugging at his lips. Alec watches as he pours a generous amount (maybe it’s a little too much, neither of them care) onto his hands before he rubs them together to warm it up.

Honestly, he hadn’t even touched himself while Magnus was gone and before that, it had been a while since they had the time to have sex, so when Magnus wraps his hand around his achingly hard cock, Alec curses under his breath and bucks his hips a little.

“Fuck,” Alec hisses as Magnus starts stroking him, not too slow but not too quick either, and the Shadowhunter lets himself get lost in the pleasure for a moment. He runs his fingers through Magnus’ hair and pulls him closer for a kiss as he starts using his hand as something to fuck, something to get more pleasure -- it’s easy to do with the amount of lube Magnus has used.

They get too caught up in the kiss, only wanting to feel and taste each other, and maybe their kisses get a little messy again, but it’s not something they care about.

Alec is, surprisingly, the first to part from the kiss and he can’t help his smug grin when Magnus shakes his head a little and follows after him for more. “So demanding,” he mutters jokingly as he gives him another kiss, but Magnus instead bites Alec’s lips for his teasing.

“You like it when I’m demanding.”

“Hm...most of the time. It all depends on _what_ you’re demanding.”

Magnus rolls his eyes but kisses him again with a smile on his face; Alec is the same. It’s moments like these that they’ve missed a lot too. The playful banter, the feeling of each other’s smile against their lips -- it makes Alec’s heart swell.

Even when Magnus lays back down, Alec finds himself only able to admire him for a few minutes. Magnus is doing the same with him because he’s just staring, tracing the runes on his chest and arms with his fingers. They lock eyes for a split second and even though they don’t actually say anything, their eyes say everything.

_I love you_.

Alec gently grabs Magnus’ thighs and spreads his legs just a little further apart so he can get into a more comfortable position. He never once takes his eyes off of Magnus’ face, not even when he finally presses into him with ease and they both moan at the feeling. He pushes until he’s completely sheathed inside of him, then he waits to let Magnus adjust. In that moment, he ducks his head to press kisses to Magnus’ face, then finally kiss his lips -- it has them both smiling like the love-struck fools they are.

After another little while, Magnus gives Alec the go-ahead nod and he pulls out almost all of the way, only to thrust back in. He goes slow, but not too slow, it isn’t teasing; it’s just the way they both like it during times like these.

Where they’ve missed one another so bad that all they want is to be close as they possibly can be in every way, to feel _everything._

So they go slow, but slow enough that they can appreciate every little thing.

Magnus slides his hands around and up Alec’s back before playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, but then he lightly grips it and pulls him down for yet another kiss. Though, he will admit that it’s more of them just breathing into each other’s mouths, with the occasional, slightly loud, moan from Magnus when Alec gets just the right position. His eyes flutter shut when the Shadowhunter grips his thighs just a little tighter and moves his head down to kiss at the sides of his neck, at his throat.

Alec enjoys the way he feels his adam’s apple bobbing under his lips, and the urge to _mark him_ comes back. He doesn’t ignore it this time. He sinks his teeth into his skin to bite and suck everywhere he can, always wanting to leave as many hickeys as he can, and Magnus always loves it. The way his breathing quickens and he moans Alec’s name while digging his fingers into his back is enough of a giveaway.

“Alec,” he pauses, taking in a shaky breath, then continues. “F-fuck, _Alec_ , harder.”

He isn’t sure if he’s asking to be bitten harder or to be fucked harder, but either way, he gives him both. He bites down much harder but he’s not fucking him too hard, not like usual -- he still wants to go slow and take his time.

Magnus’ moans get much louder with each bite and eventually, he tugs Alec’s hair to pull him away from his neck and kiss him again. They kiss over and over until their lips are swollen and raw with spit on their chins, and it’s Alec who pulls away first, but just enough so he can press their foreheads together and look into Magnus’ eyes that flutter with each thrust into him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec whispers without thinking, one hand cupping his boyfriend’s face. “So-- so beautiful, and all mine. I’ve missed you so much, Magnus.”

“I -- _God_ , I missed you too.” Unlike Alec, Magnus’ words come out forced and maybe even a little slurred, but he still turns his head to press closer to Alec’s hand, to kiss his palm in a way that has Alec’s heart beating even faster. Magnus’ next words come out just as breathless as the rest. “I love you. S-so much.”

Even though he’s heard it so many times before, said it so many times before, Alec still gets butterflies at those three words.

“I love you too,” his voice is still a whisper, kissing Magnus just once because he wants to keep looking at him, wants to watch him and admire him. Which is fine because Magnus is doing the same with him when he’s able to keep his eyes open.

Their bodies are pressed together and they’re sweating so much, it’s far too hot and stuffy -- they both feel like they can’t actually catch a breath because of it but they don’t want to pull away from each other. No, they want to stay as close as they possibly can be. It’s why Magnus not only his arms around Alec’s neck but he’s also got his legs around his waist, hooked at his ankles to keep Alec so close to him.

His cock is painfully hard and throbbing between their bodies, but he doesn’t dare touch himself even if he’s desperate for it.

He just tries to pull Alec even closer, tucking his face into his neck and he feels him shiver as he pants heavily against his skin. Alec shivers again but this time it’s because Magnus licks at a bead of sweat on his neck. With every lick and kiss to his neck and shoulders, Alec gives Magnus a few more bites in the same places as he slips a hand under their bodies to pull the Warlock even _closer_.

But as he does that, he also slips a hand _between_ their bodies to finally wrap his hand Magnus' neglected cock and the  _noise_ that he makes has Alec growling against his skin and fucking into him just a little harder. Hard enough that the headboard hits against the wall with a light thud each time, and if Alec didn't have his arm wrapped around him, then Magnus would have quite possibly been moving up the bed too.

"Fuck, Alexander," he gasps, nails digging into his back once more and Alec hisses at the pain but oh, he loves it. He swears he hears Magnus _whine_ , low in his throat, before he continues speaking. "R-right there-- Alec, _god_ \-- _please_ \--"

Alec isn't too sure what Magnus is trying to say, trying to ask for more of, but honestly Magnus doesn't really know either.

"I'm--"

"I-it's okay, babe." Alec suddenly says, his own voice just as breathless and he pulls slightly to look at Magnus' face even though his boyfriend has his eyes closed. He's still the most beautiful person he's ever seen, and if he could, he would take a picture of him in this moment.

But...this sight in front of him -- _below_ him -- of Magnus looking so fucked out with his face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, lips parted as he struggles to actually catch a breath but has no problem moaning Alec's name over and over again. This is something that only Alec is allowed to see.

"It's okay," he repeats, and Magnus' eyes flutter open to look at him. "I've got you, Magnus. I'm here. _It’s okay_."

There's just something about the way Alec says it, the way he reminds him that he's here (and he knows he always will be) just makes Magnus lose himself in the pleasure. His eyes fall shut again and he drops his head back against the pillow as he focuses on the feeling of Alec's hand around his cock, his thumb at the head and pressing into the slit in a way that has his hips jerking harshly. He focuses on how hard, yet slow, Alec is fucking him, not even pulling out by much before he thrusts back in -- just the way they both like it.

Moans and gasps, along with the occasional whine, spill freely from his lips but after a moment, Alec kisses him harshly and swallows up all of those delicious sounds. The kiss is messy, mostly on Magnus' part because he's not really returning the kiss, just simply moaning and breathing against Alec's mouth. His nails are digging into his skin much harder and he swears he draws blood, but neither of them really care. All they're focusing on is each other, the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and their heavy panting filling the bedroom.

" _Alexander_."

"F-fuck, I know," Alec replies quickly because he does, he  _knows_ Magnus is getting close. "Just-- wait a little. I... I w-want to come together."

Hearing Alec say that does _not_ help Magnus in any way at all, but it definitely helps when Alec grabs the base of his cock, not too hard but not gentle in any way at all. He groans in frustration, and Alec replies with a breathy 'I'm sorry' as he starts kissing at his neck once more.

He also starts to fuck him just a little faster, their bodies still pressed so close together, and Magnus tries to get more out of Alec by bucking his hips up into his hand and then rocking them down onto his cock. It spurs Alec on much more and if his mind starts to wander while thinking about Magnus fucking himself on his cock like he would with a toy, then that's Magnus' fault. Not his.

Alec starts stroking his cock again, but Magnus doesn't stop moving his hips even though he knows that his boyfriend is getting closer now. And normally when Magnus knows Alec is close to his release that he's so desperately chasing after, he'll unhook his legs from his back so he can instead cum on his stomach or his thighs...or wherever Alec feels like.

This time he doesn't, he just hooks them tighter and that's what seems to push him over the edge. He cums with a guttural groan of the Warlock's name, but he doesn't stop fucking him. Even through his orgasm, he keeps going, harder, faster -- and he's still stroking Magnus' cock until he suddenly moves his hand down between his legs and even just having Alec teasing at his hole with his fingers while he's  _full_ with his cock, is enough to make Magnus reach his own climax.

His moans are low, yet still a little whiny, and Alec just _keeps going_ and normally Magnus would love it, but he's just too sensitive and he can feel himself tearing up, so he chokes out Alec's name, followed by, "Stop, f-fuck, please."

"Sorry." He mutters, and even though he isn't looking at him, Magnus can _hear_ the grin in his voice. The little shit.

They both moan weakly as Alec finally pulls out, and Alec can't help himself when he watches his come dribble from Magnus and on to the sheets beneath him. Though he doesn't really have much time to think about it because he's suddenly being pulled down next to the other, and he wipes his come-covered hand on the sheets because...well, they’re going to have to get changed anyway.

Magnus throws an arm over Alec's waist and moves closer to him, tucks his head under his chin and he's content to just stay like that, to be held. So they stay like that for a while; Magnus mindlessly tracing Alec's runes again while Alec watches with a smile, thinking about how _lucky_ he is to have Magnus. Honestly, he doesn't know what he would do without him and he really doesn't want to think about it.

He's pulled from his thoughts when a kiss is placed to his chest, right where his heart is and he _knows_ he's smiling like the biggest idiot in the world but he can't help himself. When Magnus looks at him, he's smiling just as big too and he's just about to get comfortable against Alec when he sits up.

"We should clean up before we get comfortable," he clarifies, chuckling when Magnus groans and hides his face in the pillow. "I'm also getting hungry and you did mention making some food, so..."

"Mh, but that was _before_ we had sex."

"Magnus, come on."

"Just shower without me."

"As tempting as that is," Alec jokes, and Magnus shoots him a look. "I'd much rather prefer the company. I'll...massage you after it-- or, after we have food."

Magnus stares at him and Alec honestly thinks that he's about to drop his head back down against the pillow, but then he's sitting up completely and moving to slide off the bed. " _Before_ we have food, and I'll make your favorite as a thank you."

“Okay, deal.”

Alec gets up from the bed and kisses Magnus’ cheek before walking to the bathroom with Magnus following close behind. He switches on the shower while Magnus instead looks in the mirror at all the hickeys on his neck, and when Alec turns to look at him, they lock eyes through the reflection of the mirror.

“...don’t tell anyone I’m back yet,” Magnus suddenly says, and when Alec looks at him confused, he turns around and wraps his arms around his waist. “I just want to spend at least _one day_ with you where we don’t have to worry about anything. And...you need your beauty sleep, you’re starting to get really bad dark circles.”

Alec scoffs, but he still smiles and leans in to kiss Magnus once, twice -- then a few more times before he finally pulls away and nods. A day where it’s just them...that’s all Alec wants right now more than anything. He'll text Isabelle later and say he's just going to sleep at Magnus' apartment to make sure nothing happens during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants updates on fics and stuff, feel free to follow me on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/warlockgold/)!! also pls just come scream about stuff with me, i love making friends!! ;;w;;
> 
> i'm also taking suggestions/prompts on my [cc](http://curiouscat.me/warlockgold/)! you can also give me some suggestions/prompts on my twt or in the comments here!!


End file.
